The Darkness of the Unknowns
by Kairi Urashima
Summary: The madness has begun through the darkness by these strange powerful Unknowns.A destruction may end if only the chosen one have decided to complete this task to destroy them!PLZ R&R! !
1. The defeated Dark

Darkness of the Unknowns

A/n: Tah-ta-dahh(The curtain rises)(Applause) Thank you, thank you, thank you.Thank you for your warm reception as you read this. Thank you. Sooo--(Adjustiing the microphone) Well iz obviously that I'm writting an introduction. Hmmm.......an introduction to this little fic, heh heh!! So anywaz, what this story is gonna be rearranged a bit from KH2, kk! There will be NO Sora, I know he the sweetist person, but I decided to bring someone else for a change.( SORRY) Xx?! PLZ...plz...read and review!!! I really appreciate the folks who R&R my fic.I swear this story iz just gonna catch your interests...so read it.O.o!!! I hope iz not too0o0oooo00o confusing. ! Plz...once again R&R! Thanx !!!!

Chapter 1

"NO! LEAVE LEON ALONE! WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU, YOU BASTARDS!"Dark yelled as a guy in a gray hooded long cloak coat held him back with his hand wrapped around his body firmly. Leon looked up at his best friend with his confident silver eyes. Blood seemed to be all over Leon as the men in the red hooded long cloak coat beat him. Leon's silk spiky straight black medium hair was a mess and blood was stained in his hair making it sticky. Leon flashed Dark a small smirk before he spoke,"Hey, be smart and don't interfer Dark, I don't want you to get hurt, okay." he said weakly, but strongly.

Dark's eyes widened in horror at his best friend as tears started to stream down his face heavily. Dark lips started to tremble.

"NO LEON! I won't let them kill you like they killed my other friends! You're the one I only have! I don't know what I would do if they killed you! Please stop! What did we ever do to you people?!" Dark yelled hoarsly.

The man with the gray hooded cloak looked at Dark and spoken"Everything ,if not, prove it, show us all your greatest power and that you are one of us."

"What are you fools talking about?!" yelled Dark,"What do you mean power!"

There were five guys who were all wearing their hooded long cloak coat, even the dark shadows that covered their faces, you could see as each one of their mouth's turned into smirks of sick humor. The two men that were holding Leon's arms dropped him to the ground and all the hooded men started advancing on Dark.

"Liar," said the gray hooded guy with his calm cold voice.

Leon lifted his head up shakily to see what they were doing. Leon's eyes widened as he watched the hooded mens started to beat and stab Dark to death with their fists and weapons without mercy or hesitation.

"N...no! St...stop it!" said Leon as he watched in helpless horror as they beat his best friend to death slowly. Leon gritted his teeth in anger as he tried with all his might to get up. The place where they were was full of fantasy and darkness. Leon lifted himself to his feet with very shaky arms and legs from the beating the hooded men inflicted upon him.

"G...get away...from him!" Leon said shakily, but you could hear the firmness in his voice. Leon's silver eyes burned with anger and hate for the hooded figure men making his eyes glow.

All the 5 hooded men turned their shadowed faces to look back at Leon. One of them who had a black hooded long cloak coat walked over to Leon calmly as Leon stood his ground strongly as the black hooded guy approached. He smiled evily which made Leon want to spit in his face.

"You'll never end the darkness," whispered the black hooded man. The black hooded man thrust his hand back and brought it forward in a fist to collide at Leon's stomach callously. Leon was sent spralling on the ground to have the black hooded man grab a fistful of Leon's dark hair and yank him up so he was looking directly at Leon's face and said,"You'll live in darkness for enternity, unless you could destroy us unknowns, but you don't have the strength to do so, and let's have a nice good look at the final blow that will kill your friend, and leave you alone in darkness world for good!" he said cruely, but the sound of amusement in his voice made Leon want to throw up. The black hooded man moved to the side, still holding Leon's hair so he could watch as they kill his best friend brutally. The hooded mens formed a circle around Dark and raised their hands as they started to chanted words in unison each other. Leon felt his hair on the back of his neck stand up and notice all the 5 hooded men has their own sets of weapons, but that one silver hooded man had two long ultimate double blade daggers which looks extremly dangerous, while the other hooded men only had one single strong weapon.

Though, they didn't hardly wanted to use their weapons to kill his friend. That's when Leon realized what spell they were conjuring. His eyes flared with horror and torment just as a red beam of light surrounded Dark and shot into thin air as Dark screamed in pain as cut after cut appeared all over his body. After a few seconds, the light disinegrated. Dark took one last look at his best friend Leon before he whispered with his last breath,"I'm sorry...Leon..."Dark fell to the ground ruffly, his brown eyes glazing over.

Everything that just happened seemed to do so in slow motion to Leon. He starred in utter horror at his friend's dead body. The black hooded man that held Leon's hair in his fist let go and starred at his friends. Leon's knees went weak as he collasped to the ground hard, full of fustration, his eyes started to glow dangerously as tears formed in his eyes, and spilled down his face.Leon gave a death glare at the hooded mens in front of him, all 5 hooded men walked off to leave Leon behind with uncared wounds. Suddenly, it started to rain , it was pouring all over the ground.Leon was all soaked and wet as his clothes was sticking to his skin, cold and numb.Leon raised his head a bit to see where were the hooded mens was going and said"Wait...! cried Leon "Where you going ,don't...don't leave me here, how could you........HOW COULD YOU!!shouted Leon so much that he thought he ripped his throat in half."YOU KILLED MY FRIEND

THAT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME...NO!!!

Leon waited for the answer to come as he watched them leave. As the the 5 hooded men all left, one of them stopped who had the silver hooded turned his head over his shoulder and whispered" We will met again, Leon, and I swear I will get revenge of all darkness,"said the silver hooded guy and started to walk off with the others.

Leon starred at the silver hooded man and quickly just realized he was blindfolded ,it was a black color, it had showed a little as he turned to walked off by the swifting wind.The same hooded man who had those 2 long double sharp blade daggers.

"_He must be a leader_," Leon thought in his mind, then as the 5 hooded men dissapear in the shadow of darkness. Leon whispered"I will find you all one by one...."

Leon suddenly felt a sharp pain that washed throughout his body, which that made he lost his last bit of strength and fainted before his head hit the gound with a little amount of water splattered everywhere by the pouring rain, fainted out of nowhere of darkness.


	2. Leon, u are the chosen one!

Chapter 2

Falling..........

Falling..........

Falling..........

"_What is this feeling,"_thought Leon despritly as he kept falling through the air, without stopping at all. He was falling behind his back as he felt coldness of the wind behind him, thinking negatives thoughts. His black hair swifting upward, touching his bare cheeks.

"_Is this a dream,"_thought Leon peacefully. Suddenly, Leon started to fall slowly, and beneath him was a black cloud full of purple fumes. As he fell, he slowed down in slow motion and both of his feet landed softly on a black weird cloud.

"Huh?!"said Leon softly,"Where...am..I?!"

Leon walked forward ahead to look around on the black smoky cloud, but then suddenly he didn't realize till now he still had those painful wounds, which made him collasped on his knee's and his bare hands on the cloud surface, touching the cold floor.

He was breathing hard as he clutched his side ribs, wishing the pain would go away. Suddenly, he heard strange voices upon his head.

The surrounding around was completly full of darkness. Voices still fiddling around his mind as it whispered"_Leon."_said a mysterious

voice,"_Leon._"

Leon caught something of the corner of his right eye, which he seeked a spark of light from far away, coming toward him slowly. The sound became louder and louder as it came closer to Leon. Leon had to shut his eyes because the bright light was too bright for him to see now.Then all of the sudden the voice spoken,"_Welcome_."

Without warning, the black clouds started to fade away fast with the purple fumes closing in. Leon expressions went calm into fear. When all the clouds has dissapeared, Leon started to fall once again and again.

"_Why is this happening_,"thought Leon falling. Then again, he started to fall slowly with the same pace.This time he slowly landed on a black hard marble surface floor among everywhere. The surrounding were still dark, but a little glow of that light which that mysterious voice is coming from it.Then suddenly, something appeared in front of him. A sheild, a cane, and a sword that has a chain hanging from it. Those 3 weapons was all floating in front of him.

"What is this, what's going on?!"exclaimed Leon, still clutching his wounds.

"_Listen carefully Leon, you must choose wisely of these 3 weapons,"_said a mysterious voice coming from the light.

"Who are you?"asked Leon starring at the light.

"_That is none of your concern,Leon,now choose,"_whispered the mysterious voice.

"What is my purpose for doing this," asked Leon once again,"Please, I need to know."

"_Choose first, then I'll explain everything to you," _answered the mysterious voice simply.

Leon stepped forward slowly toward those floating weapons.

Leon decided thoughtfully, he didn't had a clue what was going on, or what will happen next.All he must do for now is to trust this mysterious voice, hoping it won't do any harm of what-so-ever. Leon had finally decided what he wants, he reached his hand out toward the floating sword, as he felt the cold handle beneath his fore palm.Then a shine of mystical light appeared and quickly fades away.

"_You have choosen the weapon of strenght,"_explained the mysterious voice calmly."_Now, choose a weapon that you will give up on."_ Leon starred at the last 2 remainig weapons. He closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds.Then he reopened his eyes slowly as the spark of light reflected upon his eyes.He reached on toward for the sheild. Again, a light appeared and it fades away.

"_So you would like to give up on a sheild, the weapon of defend, is this what you want as for you?" _suggested the voice

Leon nodded

_"_ _Well then, a sword it is,"_spoken the mysterious voice.

Then in a sudden way,the sword appeared on his hands as he grabbed a hold on it tightly, it appeared it a strange type of sword that he have never seen with an unusual sharp carve point with patterns on it's double blade,a chain that hangs which connects one side to the end. Making it look so cool.

"_Now lets see if you got some skills,_"said the voice. Suddenly, 3 small dark enemies appeared in front of Leon. Leon stepped away from his enemies.

_"Don' t be afraid,"_said the mysterious voice,"_You have your double blade sword weapon, use it."_

Leon tightened his grip on the slightly cold handle and whispered"Oh sweet."

All three enemies jumped up, ready to strike Leon with there pointy claws and sharp teeths.Leon has done a dodge roll ability move to quickly avoid the dark enemies attacks. Suddenly, one enemy snucked behind Leon and grabbed a hold on Leon's leg and bit him hard.

Leon gave a huge gasp of pain and he thinked fast as his blade sword eliminated that one enemy who just bit him. Leon examine his leg as it was starting to bleed freely.Leon thought"_That was one hell of a bite." _But still he wouldn't give up that easily.The last 2 remaining enemies ran furiously toward Leon as Leon gave the final hit of a big swing slash that hit 2 enemies at once.Those 2 enemies vapored away for good to be never be seen again. Leon looked around to see anymore darkness enemies was near by, but no sign of it anywhere.Then by his tiredness of his exhaustion, he kneeled down with his hands on his knees, panting fast but calmly.

Without warning ,the black marble had transform to a color of clear white marble, a fog started to build up through the air, surrounded all over as it was hard to see beyond far away.

"_Well done,"_ exclaimed the voice politely,"_Not bad at all, but only you have manage to get injured so easily with a simple mistake."_

"Is not my problem,"whispered Leon, grinning his teeths.All of the sudden ,as Leon stood straight up . A major pain have just washed out through his entire body, didn't know how much damage that caused him this pain.Leon thought he might smashed couple of ribs from the fighting against the 5 hooded mens, which they murdered his best friend Dark couple of hours ago, but in Leon's thoughts are still wondering how he end up in here, at this strange place of fantasy, _or is he really dreaming on second thoughts?_

_"Are you in pain, Leon?"asked the voice impatiently_

Leon nodded in despite of knowing of the knowledge that the mysterious voice has.

"_I see,"_whispered the voice."_Don't worry, the pain will not last long_."

"How do you know, you still haven't answered my question yet,"complained Leon, clutching his side, and he used the double blade sword straight up from his hands to support him to stand up.

"_Trust me,"_explained the mysterious voice.All of the sudden, the light started to swift up and down to side to side, and then it had zoomed toward Leon as the light sanked and entered his body, just like if it were an invisible light that had no trouble passing in or through. The light had shimed brightly as Leon was in a total confusion.

"What are you gonna do to me..........I......I can't breath_...?!"_gasped Leon as he collasped on the hard marble white surface, with his both hands around his neck, still struggling for air,"Whats....wrong ...with.........?"

Leon hadn't finished his sentence because he couldn't say another word without a single breath

_"Relax,"_said the voice,coming from the inside of Leon's body

Leon felt a strange feeling inside his lung's to his side ribs , the pain he had before started to decreaseand then vanished for good ridness. Leon then started to breath in back again as the light came out of Leon's body. Leon stood back up and felt no more pain.

"Huh...but...that amazing , I'm completly cured,"said Leon with a shock expression written all over his face"How."

"_Maybe you didn't realize how much pain you had at the first place," _explained the mysterious voice,"_It was all just an illusion feeling , Leon I have so many things to tell you that you are going through with your life and your future."_

" Yeah right..but...what do you mean, and what about the illusion," suggested Leon confusingly.

"_First of all, you know that our world is full with darkness, correct,"asked the voice._

_"_Yeah, of course, like for centuries ago_,"_answered Leon as he was using one of his hand to comb back his hair.

_'Well, this is what are conversation will be likly about, explaining about you,Leon, your fayth is to bring lightness back to our world from getting rid of hatred of the darkness."whispered the voice calmly"You are the chosen one."_

_"_How could this be, how am I the chosen one, is this my purpose"wondered Leon"And how will I get rid of darkness,"

"_You should already know,Leon,....think back,"_explained the mysterious voice

_"_Think.....back?!"wondered Leon .Leon closed his eyes and tried to remembered the things that deals to destroy the darkness.

Flashback

_"Hi Leon"................................."Look, I could swim"..............................motion of past...........................darkness of endless.........................._

_.............Evil may give one way of hope.....................................why....................."You'll never end the darkness".........hooded figures......._

_"You'll live in darkness for enternity, unless you could destroy us unknowns"...................."I will find you all one by one"......................._

Reality

Leon slowly reopened his eyes and regained some of his thoughts of memories from the past.

"The five hooded mens",snapped Leon"They want darkness to continue forever, and to destroy the darkness I have to defeat those hooded figures,"

"_Yes_,"explained the mysterious voice"_They are the ones who started darkness in the first place and continues to make more dark enemies,then many new species arival have develop and no one could not stop them,is been a while since no one has been killed from the unknowns, but just a while ago, I felt something of a spirital likeness of trouble, I fought my way in, and there I saw your friend killed, you yell out that you will kill them all one by one,and that when it hit me,I decide you should be the chosen one, because you asked for it, you shall be the one you will destroy the fatal of darkness from the murder of your friend." _

"Then I guess I have no choice, I did said I will get my revenge over those enemies, I will never give up."said Leon, taking it seriously.

_"_Also, while you were explaining it, I heard you said unknowns, is that what the hooded mens were called?"asked Leon simply.

_"Exactly, now, Leon listen closely, there are 5 powerful of the unknowns that rule all darkness;Glowing Eyed Unknown,who wears the Dark Blue hooded long coat, Red Hair Unknown, who wears black,Duel Wielding Unknown, who wears gray,Crimson Unknown, who wears red,and last but not least,Blinfolded Unknown,who wears silver,the leader of the darkness, so you must watch out for him, you seen he had those 2 double blade weapons and was blindfolded , they're is a reason why he have those special mountanious ability, but those mysteries are unable to be found. These 5 unknowns has been together for years and years, killing people for fun to regain some more darkness powers.Is was horrible how these mortal unknowns kill innocent people...worthless enemies!_

_"_So...what your trying to say is that ....the more killing.....they regain more strenght, Am I right?" challenged Leon remotivly.

_" Yes Leon, I'm so glad that you understand so clearly, not like that other person ,"sighed the voice."Those unknowns are powerful and ,I know that u could stop them! There is trust in your heart, use them with strenght, Leon , and u will lead with great adventage."_

"Hold up...did u just say other person...what other person?!" questioned Leon as he starred at the light intentively close.

_" Oh Leon, back in days there was another person that I've chose to become a chosen one.Who will also will try to defeat the unknowns, but that person seemed to fail agressively to easy, he was kipnapped by the neo-darknesses enemies, and was never to be seen again."whispered the voice sadly" But now...I've got u...I know you'll do it...U had strenght that allow me to see you what kind of personality you've got, and you seems to be the right one. You , Leon, the great chosen one!"_

"So that person got kipnapped..huh!said Leon" How long ago was that.....and what was that person's name?"

_He's name was Sephiroth, He got kipnapped couple months ago...I feel in my mind that he was bare handed murdered by the unknowns or some other strange enemies, the reason why he got kipnapped is because he destroyed too many dark enemies, and they all began to lose the power of darkness...untill the unknowns gave orders to the neo-darkness to kipnap and destroy Sephiroth, and then started off to regain back strenght." answered the mysterious voice slowly._

"Sephiroth, that name sounds familiar to me...I'm just not quite sure........................well?"asked Leon

_"Well what?" replied the voice._

"Can I save him?" said Leon encouragely.

_"I believe that will be too late for that Leon...he is dead...I know it so!" answered the voice as the light glimmered some more._

"How do u know...he might be still alive. Taking a risk will do something right to exclusive that person to show some respect, right?" said Leon and wondered .

_" If you say so Leon...Is your journey, your fayth...you just show those unknowns that u could defeat them......and also....make sure u watch out for those neo-darkness to save him,....( if he's alive)!!!!" exclaimed the voice worryingly._

"What does the neo-darkness do me....why do you sound so pit dried of fear to them?"asked Leon.

_"The reason why Leon...Is because neo-darkness are more powerful than regular darkness enemy, they have massive fumes of poision that may kill you..I'm pretty sure thats why I'm worrying, but why should I worry, I know you'll do it...believe what u believe Leon.After what happened, your friend Dark got murdered like that.Take it all back...is your turn to get revenge." said the voice" Your turn and...................Is hard to let it go.......( suddenly the sound and the glowing light started to fade away slowly)_

"What's hard to let it go?" said Leon confused a bit.

_" Your Second thoughts..............."said the voice, the voice seems like it completly fade away...like is going away......away........away........but why?_


	3. Twilight Town

A/n: This Chapter is a little light I think,Gimme some more reviews! Mwah ha ha ha Cough Plz continue to R&R!

Disclaimer: Just to remind you guys that I DO NOT OWN ANY SQUARESOFT! Even though I am Japanese, but still!!!!! Don't be sending mean assasins to kill me! Don't even dare to sue me, beside I've got no money of what-so-ever, nahh!

Chapter 3

_" What.....going.....on?'_

_"Is the voice right?"_

_"That I'm having second thoughts, right?"_

_"Which mean I'm dreaming.......dreaming"_

_"Where is Sephiroth?"_

_"I've been having wierd thoughts lately"_

_"Wierd"_

_"Wierd"_

_"Wierd"_

_"Hey kid!" someone yelled impatiently._

_Huh, is someone calling me?" thought Leon, his head felt very groggy and heavy._

_"Yo...." said the voice again._

_Could it be....that mysterious voice...no ...it wouldn't be.....this voice sounds more deeper...I'm sure of it?!_

Without warning someone slapped Leon face......and Leon woke up with a start.

"Ouch....man that hurt! complained Leon rubbing his cheek's roughly as it stings quite bad.

"Sorry kid...you just wouldn't woke up."said a man" You okay kid"

" Yea........."whispered Leon and he started thinking to himself _I was right, I was dreaming on second thoughts....oh man....I'm still on Twilight Town.....and the rain...it stopped.....WAIT....hold up.... where's Dark's body....oh no!!!!!_

Leon gasped and searched around, his clothes was still wet, as he stood up. He spoken" Where is he?"

"Where's who?' asked the guy

"My friend's body....you didn't do anything bad to him, did you?" said Leon as he pacing up and down with a horror expression written across his face.

"No....no.....I sent him down to the healing station."answered the person" So just chill...what happened,and why is your friend dead....did you.."

"NO"yelled Leon cutting the person's unfinished sentence."Is not what you think, It was the unknowns, you know crime killing mechana."

"Oh...I see kid...I understand, Your friend will be place in the rest in peace reservment , the dead keeper will preserve him right! I'm sorry kid......" said the guy sadly and moved his hands around to cheer him up( Like an entertainment thing )." Chin up....he will head to a better place u know!"

"That won't make me feel any better one bit,but as for me I'll show those unknowns,the light told me _so_." exclaimed Leon

" What light?" said the guy confused

"Nothing........"snapped Leon and thought he should keep this to himself" Um....I got a headache, so I'm kinda slow right now...never mind that, thanks for sending my friend to a safe place"

"Oh....no problem kid" smiled the person.

"I'm no kid, I have a name, u know"said Leon feeling a bit annoying about hearing the word kid all over again, ( REALLY ANNOYING)

he thought." My name is Leon."

"Leon ya, well my name is Cid"said Cid and brought out his hand foward to shake Leon's hands, Leon accept his shake as he reached out slowly to his hand's, Cid's hand felt very warm and thick."Pleasure to meet you....well Leon I must go and um...will meet you again, alright, now you watch out for enemies.I've heard rumors spreading that there's been attacks lately across Twilight Town, I believe it was the darkness, watch out Leon, and be careful."explained Cid" Later."

"I will, cya Cid" yelled Leon as he watched Cid go until he was out of site.

Leon gave a sigh and whispered "Now what"

A breeze swipt pass by leon's back as he walked along the belcony, he thought to himself _Didn't the voice gave me a weapon to use to destroy enemies that are in my way, I don't believe this, how am I gonna destroy the enemies without a weapon, hopeful it will show( Somehow?!) _

Suddenly, the wind became stronger as he walked through the next belcony, shivering in cold , then he walked toward a small spaced alley way hall, there where small kids playing around with there wooden sword sticks. The wind became stronger, the mother came out and send the children back in their house

_"This looks bad"_ thought Leon.

In a quick sudden flash, a blazing wind came by, slashing through the walls as it ramp towards the slippery floor of wetness. Leon saw the tumbling walls as it zooms toward him. Leon thinked fast and done a quick defence by moving aside as the big chunk of walls missed him by an inch.

"Oh snap, this is really bad!" said Leon in shocking motion as he dodged another soaring brick wall ,and it landed hard on the floor as it shattered into tiny pieces. In a wierd sort of way, there came a huge black dragon flying down up in air where the sky shines with darkness of the night glaze, the clouds where twirling madly as if it was a hurricane. Leon caught a sight of people, watching him out from their window to see what was exactly was going on? The black dragon was enormous, I mean litery!

"What the...?" Leon shouted.

All of the sudden, the dragon swooped down fast toward Leon with its glazing mean red eyes, its wings were flapping gorgiously as it was making a whishing sound.

_"I hope this isn't one of the neo-darkness, where's my weapon....this is not kool!!!" _thought Leon in a very frighten way"_What should I do...think me....think....damn!"_

Leon heard couple gasp and screaming from the other folks who were scared, they thought that Leon will be eliminated by the evil black dragon. Think again, instead Leon was ready to do anything to defend himself, but the dragon opened up its mouth, as it grabbed Leon by his clothes.The dragon grip was impossible to let go, Leon fought in to release himself, no use!The dragon flew up as it strangle Leon hanging low.

"LET ME GO!" Leon yelled "Take this!"

Leon noticed that his hands were still free, he gave with all his might and flunged his fist towards the dragon's teethes.The dragon growled as the sound echoed formed through the night.The dragon nodded his head around to stay in lit focuse of flying and to agnore the stinging pain from its tooth, but it wasn't that bad though. Leon was swinging side to side and he felt as he was about to fall.He thought to himself _Maybe in second thought, If the dragon let me go, I'll be dead right before I know it....change plan.....I wonder where this dragon is taking me....WAIT....this dragon better not send me toward the unknowns.....What's it trying to do anyways..........sigh." he thought_

The dragon losing up and finally decided to land _This dragon's sure makes alot of wind that causes damage...were landing...I better make an escape plan fast, or else!"_

The dragon landed softly on land and release Leon without any hesitation.Leon backed away and noticed that there where in a middle of tall huge cage that fit both of them."_ Oh great, now what?" _thought Leon nervously.Leon starred at the dragon, as in another word, whats gonna happen next which made him more frightened.Leon stepped farther away until his back was leaned against the cold harded steel cage.

"_I hope I'm not his dinner?!" _wondered Leon, his face was covered with cold sweat from thinking to much about whats up.

Without warning, the dragon was surrounded by shimmering light, there were tons of it. The glowing light twirled around the black dragon as the dragon kneeled down and rested its head on its own scaly arms. By a surprize of relief, the dragon begun to srunk to its small stage.

The light glowed hot pink and vanished away in smoke as it swifts away with a tunnel fume air. The dragon was small now, the size of a chair, I guess!

"Huh?!" went Leon as he stepped up forward to get a good close up look. The dragon was small, did those light saved his life or what.....what is going on here?

The dragon gave a small yawn and stood back up. Not to mention, but the dragon done something wierd that Leon have never seen in his life. The dragon spoken"Hiya!"

"OMG!!!!!" exclaimed Leon and rubbed his eyes if he really just saw that dragon spamming right in front of his very own eyes. _Is this another dream...it can't be....hey....why is it looking at me like that...is that dragon some kind of a peeping tom or what...what going on here....need to know please...?!" _thought Leon in a hurringly wayLeon gulped and whispered" Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't know, what about you," smiled the dragon.

"Hold the phone!, the first thing on my mind was that I thought you gonna torn me into pieces by your evil glare when I thought you tryed to kipnap me, and now I see brung me here in this cage, then you've gotten small and talking to me?, and why'd you bring me here for.What's your purpose of doing this?"asked Leon attentivly curious.

"Well...u see, I had orders to bring you here, master,"explained the dragon, who was trying to support Leon to not be so nervous.

"What? Master!....I'm no master?" said Leon as he jumped and backed away, thinking the dragon was losing its mind.

"Are you out of your mind or what, I been sent to you , the chosen one, you the seeker of the unknowns" explained the dragon.

"So you do know about me huh," said Leon" Man , for a split second, I thought you were one of the bad guys, you know," said Leon pleasently relief."By the way...who did sent you to me...and why are you to become my master?

"The vitual spirit light that claims every good will indeed has sent me, of course.The light that you've been dreaming , Leon , the light you volunteer to become a chosen one, because you said for yourself that you want revenge over the unknowns who killed your best friend brutally, which is you." replied the dragon, "My quest is to become your claim of goods, to help you while your on your journal, duh?!"

"Okay, let me get this straight, that light that I've been dreaming, sent you to me to guild me all the way through, till the unknowns are completley destroyed to bring back light, except darkness? asked Leon in a challenged sort of way.

"Precisly," smiled the dragon,"I am Darmag the Dragon, the guilder keeper on the entire nation of force through light enternity, will you accept me to be your good master along the way, I believe you do, huh?"

"That till do, I guess,"decided Leon and thought _Shame on me that I could have a better master than this, but oh well, dragons are tight, and mean ( Not this one though ! )._" So um....Darmag , when you changed size, does that mean can you change into any size?"

"Yes master Leon , any shapes will do, but right now , this is my normal tone of size," exclaimed Darmag in a exquisive mood."I'm soo0oo0o0o0 glad that I've become your master, I'm so excited, I'll do my very best to train you , thank you!"

"Yea, whatever," whispered Leon , Leon emotion became top luck of happiness for some reason , maybe every time he stares at Darmag, his guild keeper must have lighten up his mood, but the surrounding was still dark, not after all the unknowns regain their power of darkness.

It has always been dark as a night, always, but things are starting to change a bit for now on , right after every single unknowns are destroyed for good. _Wo0t wo0t _! he thought.

Suddenly, Darmag flew up and landed slowly on Leon shoulder and whispered" This is comfy,"

"Oh great, am I suppose to be a furnise or something, you hear,"complained Leon and notice the dragon of its small stage didn't wiegh that much than he expeted.

"Sure," laughed the dragon as the red eyes of his glowed more brightly."I have powers too you know, magic power.Like wind, water and all sorts of element that I may use.Even to combine them all too, I teach every single one of them so you'll be ready, I'm sure of it, buddy!"

"Buddy?" snapped Leon

"Well...you know, we could also be like best friend next to each other, defeating darkness enemies, it'll be awsome," explained Darmag.

" I guess so," sighed Leon

"Oh master Leon, I almost forgot," went Darmag

In a flash hint , Darmag glowing red eyes squinted and there were tiny white flakes building upon his eyes, then there was a quick flash of red light zooming, cutting, and speeding everywhere. A strange thing going around here, there was something appearing in front of them, it was like an item that just got tranlated from somewhere else, it is an item.It looked like a long blade dagger, a blade that has long pointy end with an unsual point, and a kool looking chain was hanging from it at the end to the handle bridge....it looks exactly like Leon's.......

"Weapon.....its my weapon!" said Leon who was shocked and reached his hands out forward to get it , the handle was stone cold, but now its being ended by the warmth of Leon's heated skin as he touched his weapon.He had a great grip hold of his blade" How'd you get it?"

"Don't you know, the light of goods, the light you dreamed of, it came to me and gave it to me. So it shall return to its blade master , which is you, so here you are, and you got your weapon back.You should feel alot safer now, don't you?" asked Darmag happily.

"Yeah, of course," said Leon swinging his weapon side to side in inconveniant way"I'm glad I got it now, hahaha!

"Now you should challenge against, master!" exclaimed Darmag as he reflexed his claws out"To see what you got.....brace yourself."

All of the sudden, darmag springed out through the air coming down fast.

"What the.....?"yelled Leon who was attentionly surprized and dodged Darmag super surperior strike.

"What are you doing, "questioned Leon who draw out his sword in front for defence, ready for Darmag next attack.

"Just to see how good you fight Leon ,bring it on , you could do better than that, you know it!"challenged Darmag in a teasing sort of way"Hiya"

Darmag slit his tongue out and used his claw for a powerful strike of force. Leon was so ready , he had a grin upon his face and quickly done a back flip as Darmag's attack missed slightly , and Leon spung around and his hand tightly on the blade sword handle and brung it forward at Darmag for a quick attack, which went smoothly, but missed!

"Hmph, is that all you got, you missed" teased Darmag for fun

"Oh, now you asked for it,"snapped Leon who extremly on to this fight,"Take this!"

Leon's slash almost got Darmag as he flee away with a one big flap of his wings.Which made him sent up in the air as the cold wind blew through his confident focuse clear red eyes.

"Don't tell me you gave up already?" said Darmag

"Does it look like I'm finished with you,"said Leon coldly and then for some reason , Leon had a bright idea that dealed with a powerful ability attack. Leon jump side to side on each cage wall that surrounded his and was upon in thin air through the cold night, the mighty wind flew through his black hair and brung his sword blade back and release it forward with all his might of strenght. This attack seems to be the final blow, but Darmag escaped nicely.

"_This can't be,"thought Leon,"Not the way I just took it like that!"_

Without warning , Darmag flung real madly and zig zagged across the cage holes and used his claws on his feet and strike Leon once again, This time Leon wasns't ready , his back was facing Darmag's clear sight, when Leon turned around.He was face to face with its attack and Darmag's attack finally hit Leon at last as the attack pricked him right through his chest, but not that hard to injure him so badly. (Hint Hint Darmag was going easy on Leon !)

"Arggg..." yelled Leon , in fustration that he lost in both way ,as he fell backward and landed on the floor hard, his back against it.

"Damn it!"snapped Leon and felt his chest throbbing, sweating and panting , he slammed his fist toward the wet floor.

"I guess enough fighting for one day , you okay?" asked the dragon meantly.

"Yea.....you win, "breathed Leon and heaved his sword upward for support , for him to stand straight . He was shaking kinda bit, his chest still pounding" Good battle."

"I was going easy on you ( which meant didn't bother to use any of my magical power or any of my new abilities), " explained Darmag slowly as he was scratching his scaly hard head.

Leon gave a mean glare at Darmag signaling as in _what did you just say_ !

Darmag checks went red ,"Hey at least you tried?!" he went nervously.

"We'll I'll get you sooner enough or later, Darmag, "whipered Leon as he brung up his weapon on top of his shoulder for to relax his arm's muscles and hands."

Darmag nodded quietly.

"We should get going." sighed Leon.

"Right away," smiled Darmag ,"Step aside."

In a moment of a sudden, there was a big flash of windy, forming of strange light surrounding Darmag once again. Darmag stood strong and began to grow large and tall, to his bigger form, of his uniqe style of strenght and scarcity. Darmag's teeth grew and was to be shown in front of his mouth, like to be described as a " Vampire" !

"Whoa.."Leon recalled and stepped away from Darmag's transforming growth. Darmag growled so loud , you could hear it so clearly though the night sky that shatters everywhere you seek. Darmag suddenly sent a single blast of fire balls from out of his mouth.The fire balls almost aimed at Leon right eye but luckily it missed, instead it landed on the ground and the wet floor exstingwest the fire completly!

Whew!!!!

"WILL YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR AIMING AT THAT THING!!!! shouted Leon and patted his chest over a few times with a sigh relief, as his fear decrease a bit.

"Sorry,"growled Darmag, his voice changed a whole lot , his voice got deeper and more powerful sounding like.( You know extra strenght) :)!

Darmag's eyes was now the color of blood red, like a major death glare was about to eat you up for good, his eyes were red as ever, bloody thirsty ! Darmag tongue seems to show up more clearly, Now that more like it, LOL

"Hope on," said Darmag as he was flapping his wing sacredly.

"Sure, why not!" said Leon patiently with a smirk across his face.

Leon placed his sword behind him, and decided to grab a hold of Darmag's wing.Darmag flapped once again which made Leon sent flying upward towards Darmag's back, which was very uncomfortable by the way, man! !

Leon's legs were between the backbones of Darmag's back , which made his feet collide to Darmag's side on every movement they make. Leon hands were against Darmags pointy back if his lines, he hands automaticly moved towards those lines, and grabbed a few of those to support him not to fall over as Darmag was about to make such an incredible take off.

"And were off !"yelled Darmag with his dark cold voice and his wings started to flap more turbulently and more frantically preserve with a slant flight of thin air," Wo0t wo0t!"

A/n 2: Plz be satisfied towards my other chapters so I may have have plenty of REVIEWS!!!!!!!=-=! R&R!!!!!!


End file.
